Donut Hole
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Cuatro años después de la guerra, Daphne Greengrass vive cómo cualquier otra persona, mas sin embargo, un sueño recurrente la atormenta. ¿Quién era esa chica?, la conocía tan bien… pero simplemente ahora no puede recordarla. Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, sino a la sensual mente de J.K Rowling. Esa es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia está influenciada por la película: Slumdog Millionaire. También esta fuertemente influenciada en la canción: "Donut Hole" cantada por la Vocaloid GUMI y compuesta y escrita por Hachi.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Película que me toco:** Slumdog Millionaire.

 **Género:** Drama.

 **N/A:** Cómo me toco una película donde el personaje principal no recordaba el nombre de la chica con la que se encuentra al final, decidí hacer hincapié en ese hecho al escribir esto. También fue de gran ayuda el estar escuchando la canción Donut Hole, ya que la misma habla sobre una persona que olvida a alguien, y por más que quiere no puede recordarla. No digo más porque daría spoiler. Espero sea de su agrado la lectura.

 **Título:** "Donut Hole"

 **Summary:** Cuatro años después de la guerra, Daphne Greengrass vive cómo cualquier otra persona, mas sin embargo, un sueño recurrente la atormenta. ¿Quién era esa chica?, la conocía tan bien… pero simplemente ahora no puede recordarla.

 **Numero de palabras:** _1,305_

* * *

 _Miro a la chica que yacía frente a ella, estaban en uno de los tantos jardines de Hogwarts. La podía observar con sus emblemáticos ojos verdes, estaba de espaldas a ella y solo podía mirar una cabellera rubia, un dorado impresionante._

 _La chica se giró lentamente a mirarla, su fleco ocultaba sus ojos y no era capaz de reconocer quien era, ni siquiera podía mirar el escudo de a qué casa pertenecía. Aquella chica rubia movió los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero no podía escuchar nada._

Cuando abrió los ojos debido a los rayos del sol, alzo su mano como si quisiese alcanzar algo en el aire. Pero no había nada. Era así como otro día en la vida de Daphne Greengrass comenzaba. A sus 21 años, con el trágico pasado de la guerra olvidado, ella podía avanzar su vida como cualquier otra persona normal. Ella nunca se interesó verdaderamente en las patéticas costumbres de la casa Slytherin, pero eso no significaba que no tenía ambiciones. Las serpientes siempre le fueron de utilidad mientras creyeran que ella deseaba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía recordar por más que trataba. Era una chica, el sueño siempre era el mismo. Estaban en alguno de los jardines de Hogwarts, ella la contemplada embelesada, pero justo cuando al parecer esta chica misteriosa quería decirle algo simplemente no podía escucharla.

Por más que Daphne lo ha intentado, nunca puede recordar su voz, su rostro ni él porque simplemente la olvido.

¿Desde cuándo empezó a tener estas memorias de la chica misteriosa? Pereciera que ella fue alguien importante en su vida, alguien que simplemente no podía recordar. Pero aun así tenía la ligera sospecha de que recordaba algo que al mismo tiempo no podía recordar. Era complicado.

Bajo a la cocina de su departamento, comenzando a improvisar el desayuno mientras sus pensamientos sobre su sueño seguían viajando en alguna parte.

Trataba una vez más de pensarlo, para recordar esa cara. Pero, mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de café, se dio cuenta de que aun así no podía recordar.

* * *

Se vuelve a recostar en su cama ese mismo día por la tarde, su mirada se clava en el techo de su habitación mientras su rostro parece carente de sentimientos. Por más que repite ese sueño en su mente, pareciera que se enredara todo. A veces simplemente espera el volver a dormir y esperar al amanecer para tratar de recordar algo más.

Quizás ella creía que no necesitaba de "rieles" que le dijeran como vivir, ella quería seguir su deseo de cada noche. Tratar una vez más, decenas de miles de veces para recordar el rostro de la chica de sus sueños.

Daphne toco sus mejillas, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos el rastro de la ligera lluvia que sus parpados habían creado. Ni siquiera podía recordar la voz de aquella chica. Eso le hacía pensar que estaba muerta en su mente.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de la Londres Muggle, Daphne se da cuenta de que incluso se ha adaptado a este entorno, pero seguía sin saber absolutamente nada de la chica de su pasado.

¿Acaso eso tiene que lastimarla mucho?

Porque incluso así le es difícil conciliar el sueño, cuando levanta su mano y trata de tocar a esa chica y simplemente no puede alcanzarla. Si aquella chica que no podía recordar supiera como se siente ella ahora, de seguro se reiría, ¿verdad?

 _Miro a la chica frente a ella nuevamente, su cabello tapando sus ojos y haciéndole imposible reconocerla. Su cálida sonrisa es lo único que recuerda, y cada vez que mueve los labios para tratar de decirle algo, no escucha absolutamente nada._

Si Daphne contara cada simple emoción que le hacía sentir ese estúpido, pero a la vez hermoso sueño, quizás, y solo quizás olvidaría la calidez que aquella chica le había dado.

En su subconsciente sentía como si aquella chica estuviera sentada detrás de ella. Y Daphne solamente podía aferrarse a sus piernas sin poder mirar hacia atrás para reconocer su rostro. Cada vez que se imaginaba así, sentía como si se dijeran adiós. Un tonto y normal:

—Bye, bye.

Y nunca más volverse a ver.

—" _De alguna forma siempre me siento así"._

Solamente piensa eso la chica rubia, ya no puede ni siquiera el reír, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Paro en una tienda de auto servicio muggle, compro una dona de chocolate y la miro todo el tiempo mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar. Después de analizarlo un momento se dio cuenta que ella misma era como el agujero de la dona, era justo como el vacío que siempre hay en ella. ¿Cómo podía probar que la chica de su sueño realmente existe? Es algo que se le hace muy complicado y casi imposible de hacer.

Siempre trata una vez más, miles de decenas de veces, para recordar esa cara. Pero cuando llega a su departamento, simplemente se esconde su cuerpo entre la manta y la cama intentando dormir.

 _Daphne caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigía a la torre de astronomía. Sus pasos eran rápidos y realmente solo quería escapar de las serpientes, estaba harta de ellos, estaba harta de sus padres, incluso de Astoria. Solamente quería estar sola._

Daphne abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante ese recuerdo, ese era un pensamiento que había tenido hace años, pero al parecer no había muerto. ¿Eso era un alivio acaso? Si era capaz de recordar eso, entonces podría recordar a la chica de su sueño, ¿verdad?

Pero aun así, ella misma sabía que no podía desear cosas que ya habían pasado. Tenía que encontrar un recuerdo certero para darle forma a aquella chica.

Apretó los labios con frustración, si ella contara cada emoción que creía haber perdido desde la guerra, encontraría la razón por la cual ha olvidado la voz de aquella chica.

—Fue simplemente un "bye, bye" y nunca más nos volvimos a ver...

Susurro Daphne a la nada. De alguna forma siempre se siente así, solamente pensó mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus orbes verdes y no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Miro el estante que había a un lado de su cama, la dona que había comprado en la tarde seguía ahí. Y justo como el hueco en el centro de la dona, ella pudo sentir el suyo propio en su pecho, un hueco abierto que era la única cosa que probaba la existencia de la chica de sus sueños.

Pero aun así todo esto era en vano.

—Mi corazón esta tan desgarrado y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda evitarlo.

Daphne se dijo a si misma mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Si ella contara cada simple emoción que aquella chica de sus sueños le había dado, eventualmente olvidaría la calidez que alguna vez le dio. Comenzó a reír sola, como si toda la frustración que ha sentido durante el último año debido a este sueño se fuera con su risa junto a sus lágrimas.

—"Bye, bye" chica de mis sueños, nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Se levantó de su cama con decisión, hoy iría a divertirse. Quizás llamaría a Pansy y le diría que le llevara a uno de esos antros muggles que tanto solía frecuentar, si, necesitaba divertirse.

Y mientras caminaba por la calle con la sonrisa sobre su rostro, pudo notar como una cabellera rubia se distinguía del resto. Y por un momento, el dorado que resplandeció de aquel cabello y la sonrisa que surcaba en el rostro de esa chica la dejo anonada.

Fue justo en este momento, en este absurdo final en que Daphne Greengrass logro recordar algo, una pequeña palabra. Trato de calmar su respiración mientras abría sus ojos aún más de la impresión.

—El nombre de esta chica era…


End file.
